multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Eden
Eden is a planet in the Rigel system in the Archiva Continuum. The planet lies at the heart of the Galactic Alliance and is recognised as one of the 'super-planets' of the Milky Way Galaxy. The dominant lifeform, Edenics, are beings that are sensitive to time due to the planet's connections to the space/time nexus as well as harbouring mutations that provide abilities that some might call 'superhuman'. History The planet of Eden is 13.5 billion years old and came into existence when a time traveller from the planet's future (name unknown) went back to collect readings and got caught in a spontaneous inter-dimensional event that merged the traveller's consciousness with the space/time continuum and created the being known as the Akara who lives in the centre of the planet and the space/time continuum at the same time. While much of its prehistory is speculation (and has not yet been researched via Temporal Affirmation), it is known that the Edenic race (the dominant life forms on the planet) have been walking the planet for 10.2 billion years; with other creatures such as Baradons and Klashis evolving around the same time. Edenic Temporal Records show that the earliest settlement on the planet was 'Loris', which is now thought to be the foundations of the planet's second city: Tara. When Loris was built and the Edenics established themselves as the planet's dominant beings, they began devising closer connections to the Akara after they realised the length of their 1000 year long life-spans in order to achieve immortality. However, it is believed that the Immortals prevented this from happening by aiding the Edenics on a different path. The Immortals, coincidentally, were the first alien beings to visit Eden and helped them develop the technology to go into space and join the wider galactic community. Soon after; the 4 continents of Eden agreed to unify under one legislative centre in Tara with Renaron Cantaro as the first global President. While Cantaro was popular in the rest of the newly formed Galactic Alliance, his popularity on Eden was low, which started a chain of events that ultimately led to the Edenic Civil War. In the year 101bc (Earth Equivalent), Eden entered a period of Civil War between the Presidentials, loyal to Cantaro, and the Oliya, loyal to famous dissident: Toylano Auria. The war started when Cantaro announced that Eden would be joining the Galactic Alliance and would pledge the planet to the Alliance as a diplomatic centre, which courted mass disagreement across the planet. When protests erupted out among the 4 continents, leading to riots, Cantaro clamped down on dissent and used his executive authority to suspend democratic practise on the planet until the dissent was resolved. When the reaction to this led to more protests and riots, dissident Toylano Auria declared war against Cantaro's Government. The war lasted for 16 years, killing tens of thousands across the planet, and ended with a truce between the two warring factions. In this truce, Auria decided that the best outcome would be to allow his followers to terraform and colonize a dead world and create a brand new planet from scratch. Cantaro allowed this and announced that anyone who would like to go with Auria to the 'New World' will receive assistance from the Government. 1/3 of the entire population chose to go with Auria and helped to create the planet that was ultimately named in his honour. One final deal was struck which stated that Eden was not to involve itself in Aurian affairs or to enter Aurian colonised space without express permission by the Planetary authority. Cantaro agreed and the Edenics and the Aurians went their separate ways. Despite this initial assistance, Edenic-Aurian relations remained tense for years afterward. In the year 56bc (Earth Equivalent), the Planet Auria declared war on Eden after an Edenic scientific research team, who were secretly taking samples on the outer planet of Astervol, accidentally set off a nuclear device on the planet which lead to the death of 2000 Aurian scientists who were also performing experiments on Astervol. (While the Edenic authorities never admitted to sending the team to Astervol, it is officially written in the records of both worlds). The war raged on between the two worlds for 150 years and ended in a decisive Edenic victory following Aurian capitulation. Although Auria fared worse in the war, Eden agreed to help rebuild the planet after a new leader was installed. Ties between the two worlds were solidified further when new reached the two worlds that a faction combined from both planets made their way into a different solar system seeking refuge from the fighting and had set up a new colony on a planet referred to as 'Earth'. Debates were initially made between Auria, Eden and the Galactic Alliance to reach out to them and offer assistance but this changed when news reached the Alliance about the War in Heaven on the planet between the Edenic/Aurian factions and the God-like lifeforms controlling Earth at the time. Since the end of the war; the Edenics have kept to their responsibilities in the Galactic Alliance, including providing extended military assistance to the outer garrisons to protect the galaxy from invasion by the Genesis. In 386AD (Earth Equivalent), President Cantaro was assassinated while on a diplomatic mission to the planet Elsewhere in the Orion system, leading to some mixed reactions across the Alliance. Some world leaders saw Cantaro as a relic of the old system while they represented the new and treated Eden with some hostility while others saw Cantaro as an immortal progressive. Either way, elections were soon held after and Riga Hunbarty was proclaimed President. Hunbarty, compared to Cantaro, was a more hard-line President and courted more dissent than the previous administration and almost started a war with Auria once again, but the Alliance intervened and prevented further escalation. Between Hunbarty's reign and that of President Jarakta almost 3500 years later, Edenic history remains fairly quiet and isn't until the year 3886 that Edenic returns to some prominence when the first Earth researchers reach the planet and propose a cultural exchange. However, the humans had ulterior motives to find new energy sources for the Earth and started to mine the planet, leading the two planets to go to war. Eco-system The eco-system of Eden is not too dissimilar to that of Planet Earth. In fact, it's believed that much of Earth's modern eco-system came from the colonization of the Edenic/Aurian settlers. While the dominant lifeforms on the planet are the Edenic race, the planet is also home to over 10,000 species of flora, avian life, sea life and mammal. Due to the planet's position in its star system, winters on the planet are harsher than Eden's neighbour, Koli. Meaning that hibernation periods on the planet last for nearly 6 Earth months. (Given that an Edenic Year is the equivalent to 15 months on Earth). Religion & Belief Systems With the exception of a few isolationist tribes on the Yarta Continent, most of Eden subscribes to the Akara belief system where they pledge allegiance to the ways and scriptures of the Akara. There are a few sub-religions in the Yarta and Resla Continents but they are often seen by some Edenics as "primitive" and "pre-historic".